Naruto and Goku: Twin Terrors
by PokeNarutoDbzguy
Summary: In the wake of the Kyuubi attack a strange pod crash lands outside Konoha, inside? an infant. In an effort to give both children someone to depend on the third makes a choice that alters the the entire landscape of the shinobi world forvever.


Summary: It was December 4th, two months after the Kyuubi attack. A strange pod landed on the outskirts of Konoha, inside of it? A young boy with spiky black hair. In the wake of the Kyuubi's assault on Konoha the hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi opted to avoid suspicion by announcing the child as our favorite Jinchuriki's brother and putting him in the same orphanage. One child grew up with a dream of being the strongest ninja in the elemental countries. His name was Goku Uzumaki, the other grew up with the dream of being respected and revered by all around him, his name was Naruto Uzumaki, and this is their story.

Hey people Pokenarutodbzguy here with yet another Naruto fic. Before I continue I'd like to explain why I'm making another Naruto/dbz crossover, this was originally a project that a guy named Keem Saiyan asked me to do for him, he had good ideas but just wasn't good at putting them on paper, having read Naruto: Saiyan Chronicles (it'd make me really happy if you would too, and don't forget Naruto: Nine Tailed Legacy and Naruto: Whirlpool Reborn(which will be going up some time after this) he asked me help him, but once the prologue was done he just sorta disappeared, this has just been sitting here for months and I couldn't bear to see it go to waste so here we are.

Disclaimer: I don't own dbz or naruto (obviously)

This is another one of those Goku centric stories(though Naruto features just as prominently once he appears), if you don't like that then too bad. Now here we go.

**CHAPTER 1: POD BABIES**

"So do you think we'll encounter any enemy nin?" asked Yuugao to her anbu partners.

They were currently patrolling the forest outside Konoha. Yuugao, who wore a cat mask and standard ANBU equipment, and two others were around a campfire while their captain slept in his tent.

"I wouldn't count on it. Not many countries would be brave enough to attack us even though the Kyuubi attack crippled us." Replied her boyfriend and fellow ANBU Gekkou Hayate, who wore a boar mask along with his ANBU gear.

"Who cares about that, I'm freezing my butt off. This is fire country, it's not supposed to snow!" yelled Kerumi Sarutobi (OC), who had a cheetah mask on along with her ANBU outfit, she had midnight black hair with electric blue streaks in it that flowed down to the small of her back, and, though you couldn't see it with her mask on, bright green eyes, she had a reasonably large bust, being a borderline d cup, and wide hips, all in all, a vision of youthful beauty.

"Will you stop complaining already!" Yuugao yelled at her.

"And what if I don't!"

"You wanna find out!"

"Yeah!"

"Oh yeah!"

"Yeah!"

"WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP!" Kakashi Hatake yelled coming from his tent with his dog mask on.

"Sorry taicho (Captain)." the two said blushing in embarrassment.

"I swear this happens too often." Kakashi said as he took a seat beside Kerumi.

"Hey guys look." Gekkou said pointing to the sky.

"It's a shooting star." Yuugao said as she noticed the object Gekkou had been pointing to.

"But it's four in the afternoon." Kakashi observed checking his watch.

"Seems kinda close to the ground." Kerumi said noticing how low it appeared.

"Don't be silly."

"I'm telling you it seems kinda close." Kerumi said as it disappeared behind the trees.

_**Crash**_

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!" Yuugao yelled as the four jumped to their feet.

"I told you that shooting star looked too close to the ground!"

"It wasn't the damn shooting star!"

"How do you know? It could have been a meteor with some aliens in it!"

"Does it really matter what it was?" Gekkou yelled.

"YES!" they both yelled at him.

"No it doesn't, all that matters is that we go check it out!"

"Hai, taicho."

**At the crash site**

"Whoa!" Yuugao and Kerumi yelled in unison seeing the crater that had been formed by the impact.

"Maybe we should send for backup before we do this? What do you think taicho?" Gekkou asked in fear.

"I can only find one signature from that crater and it's not nearly big enough to be a threat. We'll proceed with caution though."

The four cautiously crept towards the edge of the crater and looked down to see a strange white ball with a glass window.

"Remember to proceed with cau KERUMI WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Kakashi screamed at the 17 year old girl who was now peering through the glass window into the pod.

"Guys there's a baby in here. We gotta open this thing!"

The four searched the circumference of the odd ball looking for a way to open it. As Kakashi ran his hands over the machine he found a raised patch near the door, he pushed it and the door opened with a hiss.

"Awww he's so cute!" Kerumi squealed picking the baby up out of the pod.

"Guguu." He cooed happily.

"He has a tail!" Hayate said seeing the furry appendage sticking out from behind the boy.

"Who cares, he's adorable, aren't you."

"Where'd he come from?" asked Kakashi as the baby fell asleep in Kerumi's arms.

"I don't know but we'd better take him to the hokage."

"You're right, Cheetah you take him to hokage sama, Boar and Cat can investigate the pod while I check the surrounding area for clues."

"Hai taicho." Kerumi saluted him as she ran off towards the village.

"Taicho?"

"Yes Boar?"

"You just wanted her to leave didn't you."

"That's not it at all, with her bloodline she'll get there faster than any of us."

"That's really it? You didn't just want a little break?"

"…..Just search the pod Boar." Kakashi growled as he jumped away into the foliage.

"Besides Boar kun, who wouldn't want a break from her."

"That's not very nice Yuugao chan, and you and Kerumi are very similar, you should be nicer to her."

"US! SIMILAR!" She yelled as she stepped towards him, causing him to shrink.

"How could you say that! To make up for it you're buying me dinner wherever I want after this is over!" she said as she walked grumbling towards the pod.

'Why did I end up on this team.' Gekkou asked himself as he walked towards the pod as well.

**At the hokage's office**

"JIJI JIJI JIJI!" Kerumi yelled, as she burst into the Hokage's office .

"Cheetah, how many times have I told you to not just barge in here, and while you're on duty I'm not your grandfather, I'm your kage." Hiruzen said as he closed his eyes in annoyance.

Kerumi's relationship with the hokage was that of being his granddaughter, being the daughter of his oldest child Misha, and an Iwa nin she had a brief romance with during the third great shinobi war. The man had planned to defect to be with her, but had died in battle soon after, and she found she was pregnant with his child, but that wasn't all, the man had a rare bloodline, Swift release, which used a combination of wind and lighting manipulation to allow the user to move at inhuman speeds, so to protect her child from the bitter and jealous hand of Iwa, she had given her the Sarutobi name.

"B-But we found something."

"What?"

"This kid."

For the first time since his door swung open, Hiruzen opened his eyes, and took note of the rooms third occupant.

"Why bring him here, other than finding him in the woods there's nothing out of the ordinary about….." Hiruzen paused as his eyes were drawn to the most eye catching part of the infant, his monkey like tail.

"He has a tail." Hiruzen said in shock, his eyes glued to the appendage, which moved every time the child did.

"Yeah, it was so surreal, me and Yuugao were arguing and there was this star and a crash and the pod and him!" Kerumi yelled, excitedly tripping over her own words.

"Could repeat that, more slowly, and try to be professional please." The aged hokage asked patiently.

"Hai." Kerumi said as she straightened up, adopting a serious visage.

"Cat, Boar, Dog taicho and I had set up a temporary till the end of our shift and taicho was sleeping. I noted that since we live in fire country it shouldn't be snowing when Cat started yelling at me for no reason, waking up taicho and making him come yell at us even though it was clearly Cat's faul-"

"Cheetah?" Hiruzen said breaking the girl from her less than professional version of events.

"Yes hokage sama?"

"Could you please skip to the part about the child?"

"Of course. Boar directed our attention to what we had thought was a shooting star, though it looked suspiciously close to the ground, it disappeared behind the trees, we soon after heard a loud crash, when we went to investigate we discovered a strange white pod with this child inside, taicho instructed me to bring the child here while he, Boar and Cat investigated the pod and the surrounding area for clues.

"Cheetah?"

"Yes, hokage sama?"

"Why didn't you say that from the beginning instead of announcing his presence and pausing?"

"Dramatic effect?" she responded sheepishly slipping back into her usual demeanor.

"*Sigh* Bring him here." Hiruzen instructed.

"Hai." She responded as she moved forward and reluctantly placed the sleeping infant gently on the desk in front of Hiruzen.

"Well first things first we'll have to hide this tail." he said.

"I suppose we can have it removed once we determine whether or not it is necessary, I'll have to put a genjustsu over it in the mean time." He mumbled causing Kerumi to frown deeply, something Hiruzen noticed, he formed a hand seal and the tail shimmered and disappeared.

"Now then, he needs a name, what do you think Cheetah?" he asked with a smile.

"You want me to name him?" she asked with wide eyes.

"Well you seem rather attached to him, so why not?"

"Hmm, how about Goku?" she recommended after a bit of thinking.

"I think that's a great name." Hiruzen replied with a chuckle.

Hiruzen reached into a drawer of his desk and pulled out a large sum of money in a rubber band.

"Your shift is over. Take this and get him some clothes, we can't have him going around naked, baby or not. And if anybody asks who he is, make something up, with the Kyuubi attack a few months ago, we can't have this getting out, people are suspicious and jittery enough as it is." He said as he handed the bills to his granddaughter.

"Hai." She said seriously, she understood that with the village in the mental state it was now, the discovery of a baby that had fallen from the sky would cause pandemonium. However that seriousness was soon gone.

"Just let me-"

"You can count on me Hokage jiji!" she saluted before she snatched up the child and shot out the door.

"….Give you a few instructions."

"…Lord knows what kind of trauma I've just sentenced that child to."

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

"Hokage sama." Kakashi greeted as he, Yuugao and Gekkou entered the office.

"I take it Cheetah informed you of the current situation involving the child."

"Indeed she did, she even gave him a name, Goku." He said earning looks of surprise from Kakashi and Gekkou, and a look of anger from Yuugao who had wanted to be the one to name him, these were of course, disguised by their masks but their body language said it all.

"But that's not important right now. Have you discovered anything?"

"Well, we found this strange metal tube on the inside of the pod, but we haven't checked what's inside it." Kakashi said as Yuugao walked forward and placed the tube on the desk in front of Hiruzen.

Upon examining the tube he found nothing out of the ordinary about the tube and opened it, inside he was surprised to find a scroll.

Hiruzen's visage grew slightly darker as his eyes scanned the contents of the message.

"Something the matter hokage sama?" Gekkou inquired seeing the look on his leader's face.

"It's nothing to be concerned about, now then, I've been thinking the last few hours and have come to a decision, Goku will be given the last name Uzumaki and put in the orphanage as the fraternal twin of Naruto Uzumaki." he announced causing the three ANBU in front of him to reel back in shock.

"But hokage sama, why?" Kakashi asked being the first to regain his bearings.

"I'm sure you are all aware of young Naruto's fate?" he asked getting nods from the other three occupants of the room.

"The life of a jinchuuriki has the potential to be a lonely and painful one, especially in childhood, and given Goku's…unique origins we can assume that he will not be normal, meaning his childhood may be unpleasant as well, having someone to relate to will be good for both of them, and who better than family?" He explained, gaining a nod the other occupants of the room.

Hiruzen pulled out an even bigger stack of the bills than the one he had given Kerumi and handed it to Yuugao before beginning to write a letter.

"As of now you three are off duty, I sent Kerumi to get him some things, you are to join her and procure anything the child may need, then take him to the orphanage and give the head nurse this letter." He said before handing the letter to Kakashi.

The three nodded before Yuugao started bouncing excitedly.

"We're going baby shopping! Come on Gekkou kun this will be great practice." She squealed grabbing him by the arm.

"Wait what!" Gekkou yelled as the young woman dragged him out of the room.

"Goodnight hokage sama." Kakashi said before turning to leave as well.

"Wait Kakashi." He ordered causing the silver haired nin to turn back towards him.

"Yes hokage sama?"

"Once you were done with your investigation what became of the pod?"

"We moved it a kilometer away from the discovery site and camouflaged it, there was not enough time for much else." The man responded earning a nod from the old leader.

"I see, you may rest until the end of the week, but come Monday I have a very important job for your team."

"What might that be hokage sama?"

"You are to move that pod to the ruins of Uzu and bury it there, make sure you mark the location of the burial site very carefully." He commanded piquing Kakashi's interest more than a little.

"May I inquire as to why? Is it dangerous?"

"Not if handled correctly, but we can't afford to have it fall into the hands of someone like Danzo or Orochimaru. I will tell you more once I can truly make sense of this whole situation, but for now you have your orders."

"Understood hokage sama." Kakashi said with a bow before turning and leaving to catch up with his teammates.

He closed the door behind him, leaving Hiruzen alone with his thoughts, a mountain of paperwork, the strange metal tube and the even stranger message it had contained.

'Goku Uzumaki, if the contents of this letter are indeed true then you will have to be watched very closely over the next few years, even more so than your new brother.'

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Well that's it for now folks, hope this first chapter was to your liking, and we've come to our first poll, do you want the next few chapters to be detailing Goku and Naruto's childhood (up to five chapters age 3 to 12) or do you want to get right into the action(chapter two will begin with their graduation from the academy, with their past coming up in flashbacks(of which there will be quite a few), leave your opinion in a comment along with any ideas, questions or thoughts you may have, well till next time JA NE!


End file.
